Alan Vicary
Alan Vicary is a Scottish actor. Biography Born in Perth, Scotland, Vicary studied at the Royal Scottish Academy School of Drama and went on to work with the Perth Repertory Theatre. Soon after, Vicary became a mainstay of the Edinburgh Festival and Fringe. Singing Vicary began his career as a young actor in the Scottish theatre scene; playing Charlie Bates in Oliver! and the Lost Boy "Slightly Soiled" in Peter Pan. After appearingas several older characters, including originating the part of Tim in the fringe musical The Big Window, Vicary began working in London, as Andre in The Phantom of the Opera and later as part of the company in Les Misérables, where he understudied both Jean Valjean and Javert. In 2004, Vicary appeared as several characters in the original cast of Mary Poppins, before moving onto smaller scale productions, as well as originating roles in Remains of the Day and the 2010 version of The Secret Garden. Film London Road (2015) Stage Oliver! (1984) *That's Your Funeral *Pick a Pocket or Two *It's a Fine Life *I'd Do Anything *Be Back Soon Peter Pan (1985) *Wendy *I Won't Grow Up *Wendy (reprise) *We Will Grow Up Me and My Girl (1987) *The Family Solicitor (contains solo lines) Brigadoon (1988) *I'll Go Home With Bonnie Jean (contains solo lines) *Come to Me, Bend to Me (solo) *Reprises (duet) The Mikado (1992) *Our great Mikado, virtuous man (contains solo lines) *Young man, despair (contains solo lines) *I am so proud (contains solo lines) *Madrigal (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II The Big Window (1994)(originated the role) The Phantom of the Opera (1995) *Notes/Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Masquerade/Why So Silent (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1996) Ensemble Jean Valjean (understudy) *Work Song (contains solo lines) *On Parole (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Soliloquy (solo) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (contains solo lines) *Who Am I? (solo) *Come With Me (duet) *Confrontation (duet) *The Well Scene (duet) *The Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *Bring Him Home (solo) *The Second Attack (contains solo lines) *The Sewers (duet) *Every Day (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Confession (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue Javert (understudy) *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) Kiss Me Kate (2001) *Another Op'nin', Another Show *Too Darn Hot Les Misérables (2002) The Bishop *On Parole (contains solo lines) *Valjean Arrested, Valjean Forgiven (contains solo lines) Mary Poppins (2004)(originated the role) Von Hussler *Precision and Order (contains solo lines) Jack-in-the-Box *Temper, Temper George Banks *Cherry Tree Lane Part 1 (contains solo lines) *Cherry Tree Lane Part 2 (contains solo lines) *Cherry Tree Lane (reprise)(duet) *Precision and Order (contains solo lines) *Cherry Tree Lane (second reprise)(contains solo lines) *Good for Nothing (solo) *A Man Has Dreams (duet) Carousel (2006) Gone With the Wind (2008) Carousel (2008) *(When I Marry) Mister Snow (contains solo lines) *When the Children Are Asleep (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *Geraniums in the Winder (solo) The Remains of the Day (2010)(originated the role) The Secret Garden (2010)(originated the role) *Cabbage Song (solo) *Garden Song (reprise) Gallery vicaryenoch.jpg|'Enoch Snow' in Carousel. vicarydarlington.jpg|'Lord Darlington' in Remains of the Day. Vicary, Alan Vicary, Alan